I Meant Every Word
by Caskett101
Summary: She hadn't planned on staying in the shower for so long, but all the events of today had suddenly come back to her and she lost it she couldn't hold it in any longer she tried to be strong she did but she just felt so weak and powerless hoping the sound of the water would be louder than her crying.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle leaving that to MR. Marlowe!**

**A/N: Sooo another fanfic started! I know I am still doing my other ones I just keep getting ideas and want to share them with you guys! Anyway enjoy :)**

**Chapter One:**

After Kate and Castle finished up their statements about what had happened just before Kate had stepped on the bomb that nearly ended their relationship that had just begun in their eyes, they made their way back to his loft they both didn't want to be without each other tonight. Kate hadn't said much since the bomb was stopped Castle knew how she worked she would talk when she was ready so he would wait, wait for her to let him know and until then he would just be here with by her side like always.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his side as they stood against the back of the elevator waiting until it stop on the floor where his loft was she breathed in his scent looping her thumb through his belt loop her head resting against chest. This is what she needed right now just this she was just thankful that both Alexis and Martha were not home at the moment which meant she would not be hounded by more questions it would just be the two of them, exactly what she wanted and needed right now.

"Hey why don't you go have a shower while I order in?"

"You saying I stink, Castle?" she gave him a look which failed considering she couldn't hide her smirk.

Castle moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist taking in her scent, "well you smell like cherries, but no I just thought it would help relax you" he kissed the top of her head as she squeezed her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Rick" she looked up kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Anything for you Kate, now scram while I order the usual" he said playfully as she turned headed to his room to take a well deserved hot shower.

She had been in the shower for a lot longer than Castle had expected her too he didn't want to intrude though he knew she needed to process today, but he couldn't wait out here not knowing if she was okay.

She hadn't planned on staying in the shower for so long, but all the events of today had suddenly come back to her and she lost it she couldn't hold it in any longer she tried to be strong she did but she just felt so weak and powerless hoping the sound of the water would be louder than her crying. She leaned against the tiled wall and curled up on the floor, she didn't even noticed Castle entering the shower with her he was still wearing his clothes from today as he turned the shower of wrapping the towel around her body he picked her up she didn't fight it off just wrapped her arms around his neck not even caring that she had broken down.

He walked the both of them into his bedroom slowly sitting down on the bed as he held her in his arms whispering reassuring words to calm her down to let her know she was okay, that he was there for her that they were both okay, and that he loved her more than words could even begin to explain.

About ten minutes later she finally calmed down still holding onto him she was getting cold now and Castle noticed her skin started to get covered in goose bumps, he scooted them to the edge of the bed helping her stand up. "Stay here okay?" he murmured against her forehead she just stood there in her towel as he quickly went to his closet he brought back a pair of his boxers and one of his old he helped dry her skin as she stood in front of him neither of them loosing eye contact. He helped her into his boxers and shirt then pulled her in for a long strong hug. "You okay?" he knew the answered but he still needed to ask just so she knew that he was here not that he didn't doubt that she knew.

She finally broke in his arms her chest heaving as she clung to his back hiding her face in his chest he ran his hand up and down her back "shh, shh hey, hey come on honey come on you're okay now I promise" he murmured into her hair butterfly kissing the top of her head.

He felt her warm lips against the naked part of his chest she slowly kissed her way up his neck his arms moving down to her slim waist. Nibbling on the bottom of his jaw soothing the sting with her tongue kissing the corner of his mouth she whispered for his ears only "I love you" she declared softly reassuring him of her declaration earlier today. She claimed his lips again it was slow passionate and only something lovers would ever understand feels like.

They soon parted her forehead resting against his chin thanks to their height difference "I love you too, you know" he whispered rubbing small circles on the small of her back "you hungry?"

She leaned back as he gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks kissing both her eyelids making her heart flutter, "mmhmm starved! She declared. He moved her slowly and gently back to the bed helping her into the covers.

"I'll be right back just got to heat up the Chinese kay?"

"Mmmkay" she smiled back at the amazing man that she could call hers what she did to deserve him she would never know.

He was back before she knew it the biggest smirk on his face making her heart flutter even more she never thought she would find love not like this anyway _true love_. "Hey, got our usual" he smiled as he carefully got into the blankets on his side he handed over a box to Kate with a bit of everything in it.

She smiled up at him "thank you" she leaned over to give him a quick peck leaning back into his side as they ate in silence trying to wrap their heads around the events of today.

"Rick?..." if the bedroom wasn't filled with quite he would not have been able to hear her she was that quite she leaned over to place her empty Chinese take out container on her bedside table she eased her way back into the side of Castle wrapping her arm around his stomach resting her head against his shoulder. His grip tighten against her as he placed his container on his bedside table turning back to face her pulling them both down under the covers both of them facing one another.

"Yeah babe?" he asked quietly gently moving the loose strand of hair behind her ear smiling back at her

She ran her thumb along his bottom lip biting the bottom of her lip "I _love you_, Rick so much" she ended in a whisper tears forming in her eyes.

He kissed her nose lightly running his nose across hers "hey, I _know_ that Kate honey I know and believe me I am _so _grateful that _you_ love me I love you too baby" he leaned I to claim her lips softly.

"I just… don't want you to wake up one day and think that… that I only said it because I thought it was the last time I would…. Would see you" she inhaled deeply his scent travelling through her opening her eyes staring into his deep blue eyes his thumb rubbing light circles across her cheek. "But god I _do_ I love you so, so, so much I have for so long Rick I… I was just so scared but after today I don't want to be scared anymore I just want to live my life with you, I know we've had our share of close encounters with death but. We were never together. _Together_ than Rick and now I _do_ have something to live for you, I have you!"

His heart was beating like crazy over her confession he pulled her in kissing her so passionately full of love, the forever time she ran her fingers through his hair she _loved _doing this the feel of his hair tickling between her fingers moaning into his mouth when their tongues finally join together. Sliding her leg between his as they twist together finally when air became a necessity they broke apart their foreheads resting against one another's forehead. She hummed in approval "I kind a like kissing you" she whispered against his lips grinning like a love sick teenager.

He chuckled beneath her "good cause you're kind a stuck with my luscious lips" he said wiggling his eyebrows she couldn't help but laugh lightly slapping his chest lightly running her hand up and wrapping it around his ear lovingly stroking earlobe.

"Jeez I've fallen in love with a man child haven't I?" she chuckled moving her nose softly over his.

"Yeah but I'm your man child and you love me!" he declared joyfully quickly stealing a kiss from her soft lips.

"Yeah, yeah I do" she softly claimed his lips again in a soft slow "thank you for staying with me today Rick, but it was incredibly foolish what about Alexis and Martha. You can't risk your life like that please" she was desperate for him to understand why he can't keep getting caught in these near death scenarios.

He held onto her tighter "always Kate, I understand where you're coming from but you need to understand I can't leave you by yourself when you're in danger I love you I can't not go out into the field with you because it would kill me to have to sit back at the precinct and not know if you're safe I want no need to be there for you Kate please understand"

"But your family Rick?"

"Kate you are my family!" he declared

Her heart skipped a beat kissing him softly again before pulling back "just promise me you will be safe now because I can't lose you Rick" she ended in a whisper.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Kate" he smiled softly she pressed the rest of her body against his resting her head against his chest. He was nervous about the next thing that was about to leave his mouth but he wanted this needed this, needed her here all the time taking in a deep breath before asking. "Move in with me Kate" it was more of a declaration than question.

She inhaled a bit quicker than planned, when she heard him moving quickly to look him in the eyes straddling his lap her eyes open wide smile never fading "yes" she declared kissing him soundly "oh god YES! Rick" she smiled mirroring his smile pulling him in for another kiss.

"Really?" he couldn't contain his excitement she nodded like crazy pulling him back in for a kiss rolling her hips against his causing him to moan "god I love you" he whispered into her ear before biting down softly on her earlobe.

"Good cause your kind a stuck with me" she whispered against his neck before rising above to look him in the eyes "now make love to me Rick" she declared her eyes darkening with his as she moved down to claim his lips again.

**A/N: Soooo what did you guys think should I continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle :(**

**A/N: Sorry for late update crazy times working retail at Christmas time! any way here we go also thank you for the follows, favourites, and reviews! :)**

Kate woke during the night to find her partners side of the bed empty she sat up looking around and notice the dim light coming from his study, getting up and quickly chucking on the over sized shirt that had fallen across the room earlier that night. Making her way to his office leaning against what was now _their_ bedroom door she couldn't help but smile "babe, everything okay?" she asked breaking the silence.

He was so engrossed in the new adventures that Nikki and Rook he didn't notice Kate lovingly staring at him. "Oh, hey beautiful" her heart skipped a bit the way his face lit up whenever he saw her. "I woke up with a sudden burst of inspiration and couldn't sleep until I got it down" he gave her a quick wink as she made her way over to him he pulled her into his lap pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his waist her lips softly kissing along his neck.

"I guess I better get used to finding your side of the bed empty?" she asked quietly.

He hummed in response rubbing small circles along the small of her back "I can't promise that it won't happen again because I'm certain it will but what if I bring my laptop into the bedroom on nights when I do get inspired?" he suggest giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh Rick, I don't want you to feel like you need to do that I mean this is where all the magic happens… when it comes to your books Rick"

He chuckled at her response "I may have written most of my chapters for previous novels in this room but when you're asleep sometimes lying _naked_" he added wiggly his eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes "how can I not want to be in there with you plus it's one of my fantasies, me awake typing about our fictional characters while you sleep next to me legs tangled in mine, sometimes naked." He added in a whisper.

She smiled shaking her head "you're such a sap!" she giggled into his chest "you nearly finished?" she asked tilting her head she loved sitting in his lap curled up into him as he wrote about their fictional characters and their adventures.

"Yeah just finish this last paragraph if you want to go back to bed babe" he kissed the side of her temple.

She bit down on the bottom of her lip, "can I just stay here with you like this? I… I like sitting like this while you write Rook and Nikki's next adventures watching how your mind works it's one of the things I love most about you" she smiled into his lips giving him a small kiss.

He smiled back at her "and you call me the smut one" he joked "but of course I would love you too and I don't think I'm ever going to get over hearing you say that, now let me finish this than we will go back to bed. I'm just glad you have the week off"

She hummed into the side of his neck "yeah… me too" she kissed the side under his jaw before relaxing back into him watching him finish his paragraph.

Kate awoke later that morning to an empty bed, she could hear people talking in the living room she assumed Alexis and Martha had arrived home. Getting dressed in something more appropriate before she made her way out to the living room.

"Mother please just be…. Calm when Kate comes out okay? She's been through a lot". He insisted Martha however just dramatically threw her arms up.

"I know, I know Richard"

Castle heard Kate making her way out of their bedroom, he quickly made his way over to her side wrapping his arms around her "hmm, hey beautiful" whispering in her ear before letting her go he gave her a quick peck on the lips, she gave him a small smile squeezing his hand to let him know she was okay.

"Katherine, darling how are you feeling?" Martha pulled Kate from Castle into a hug.

Kate blinked back the tears, it was times like these when she missed her mother the most. But she would forever be grateful for Castle, because of him and his love for her she has gained not only her one and done but also a mother figure in Martha. "I'm good, Martha, really….. thank you for asking".

Castle could hear the hesitancy in her voice but knew not to ask anything until they were alone. Kate joined Castle in the kitchen helping herself to some coffee. Castle was making pancakes for everyone so she decided to just lean back against the counter next to him drinking her coffee watching him whilst he cooked breakfast. She could definitely get used to this it was so much better than waking up alone.

"Hey, should we let them know now?" he whispered so only she could hear quickly looking over at his mother who was busy reading the paper.

She turned to her side to face him "yeah I think that'd be good, where's Alexis?"

"Upstairs, why don't we tell mother first than we can go tell Alexis?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good but uh hey… any chance I could tell Alexis I mean we haven't been that close since my…. Uh…. Shooting. I just want to clear everything up" she said nervously biting on her bottom lip.

He leaned over brushing his lips over hers lacing his fingers through hers "god I love you, you're incredible, so incredible" he whispered against her lips.

She smiled, a smile reserved just for him "I love you too, handsome, but uh the pancakes…"

"Huh"

"Richard pancakes aren't the best burnt!" Martha chimed in making Kate giggle at Castle.

"Oh right, uh anyway mother" he said as he took the pancakes off of the frypan me and Kate have some news".

That seemed to gain Martha's attention "ooh am I going to be a grandmother again?" she chirped making Kate chock on her coffee.

"What?... no… no… I'm not pregnant!" she heard Castle chuckling next to her she turned to give him 'the.

"Oh that's fantastic darlings!" she came around the counter pulling Castle into "I'm so, so happy for you darling don't let this one go" she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you mother, and trust me never letting her go" he whispered back.

Martha pulled Kate into a hug "I'm so happy you're here darling, so happy!"

"Thank you Martha, truly thank you for everything I'm glad I have you in my life Martha" she whispered into her ear Martha just squeezed her tighter before letting go.

Martha went back to the kitchen breakfast counter Kate moved to Castle wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up to give him a quick peck "I'll be back kay?"

"Kay"

Kate made her way up to Alexis's room taking a deep breath before knocking on Alexis's bedroom door.

"Come in"

_Just breathe Kate you can do this_ Kate said to herself.

"Hey Alexis can we talk, I mean if you're not busy"

Alexis noticed how nervous Kate seemed which she found rather odd "uh yeah sure detective Beckett" she sat up on her bed moving her study books over to one side of the bed.

Kate made her move to the desk chair adjacent to Alexis's bed "please Alexis you can call me Kate".

"Okay… right sorry Kate, is uh everything okay?"

Kate took a deep breath "actually everything is great I just uh wanted to talk some things over with you if that's okay?"

"Yeah, is this uh about you and my dad"

Kate lightly nodded biting down on her bottom lip "I'm just gonna come right out and say it, I'm sorry for what I did to your father after my shooting no Alexis please let me finish… me and you had a pretty good relationship at least I would like to think we did before my shooting, and I am truly sorry for the way I treated your father during those three months"

"You broke his heart" Alexis said sternly.

Kate wiped the tear from her left eye nodding towards Alexis "I… I know Alexis and I wish I could go back in time and realise what I was doing but… God Alexis I was so scared, scared that if I admitted to Rick how I truly felt than that something would happen and I would not only lose my best friend but my soul mate. But believe me Alexis I'm not letting him go I can't now not after how far we have come."

Alexis noticed Kate was silently crying, and as mad as she had been with her she could tell, hear just how much the detective cared for her father and just how happy she has made him in the last year. "Do you… do you love him?"

Kate locked eyes with Alexis she could hide the smile even if she tried "yeah… yeah I do and I can honestly truly say I have never been so happy at least not since my mother died your father he's uh he's my solid ground my anchor, but I do love him Alexis"

Alexis nodded giving Kate a small smile "well I'm not going to lie I was really mad at you when you left my dad but I'm in college now and he needs someone for him and I'm really glad it's finally you, I really appreciate you coming and speaking to me Kate and I'm sorry if I have been a brat towards you I just didn't want to see my dad hurt again."

"No Alexis believe me I deserved it after what I did but I will never do it again I love him I really do, there's also one other thing I wanted to ask…"

"Go on?" Alexis was intrigued.

"Well you're father has asked me to move in but I mean only if it's okay with you I don't want to intrude"

Alexis couldn't help but smile "wow… yeah that would be pretty cool"

"Really?" Kate couldn't be happier

"Yeah, yeah I'm really happy for you guys" Alexis said coming over to wrap Kate in a hug.

"Thank you Alexis your approval means everything to me" Kate said returning the hug.

_"Pancakes!"_

They both giggled at the way Castle alerted the loft that the pancakes were ready.

"Come on before he eats them all" Kate said getting and making their way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own castle :( but yay only a few days until new episodes!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you had an amazing Christmas and New Years I did! Sorry about the long update crazy busy working in retail at this time of the year! Any way enjoy and let me know what you think :) love you all! **

**Chapter Three**

"My god woman how many shoes do you have?!" Kate had decided that they would pack up all her personal belongings the next day and deal with the bugger things within the week.

"Oh please I haven't heard you complain about them before, plus they make my legs look great" she said raising her eyebrows seductively.

"Yeah but I didn't have to pack them up until now" he retorted.

She playfully threw a throw pillow at his head, "hey!" He yelped, which just made her laugh playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Loser!"

"Yeah but you love me!" He responded

"Yeah I guess I do hey?" She smiled back "now come on let's finishing packing so we can get home already"

His heart tightened in his chest, he still can't get over just how lucky he has gotten in the last year, "ooh that reminds me I have a surprise when we get home you're going to love it!"

Three hours later they finally finished packing up Kate's apartment all the furniture would be going to the Salvation Army, since Kate lost all her furniture that was given to her from her child hood which had been destroyed when her apartment blew up. She did however bring her office furniture with her which they had decided well Castle had insisted that they would share his office and make it theirs, also the soft romantic in her convinced herself to bring her bureau to the loft and place it in the spare room downstairs. This was her gift to Castle this had shown him on Valentines Day just how much he meant to her how much they meant to her, and she just couldn't bare giving it away. She had a feeling that he would have mock her for being a softie, but he just couldn't wipe the smile of his face he just kissed her quick and hard and told her he loved her and that he loved this!

They had managed to hire a trailer connecting it to the Crown Vic, and even managed to drive through New York with it. Thankfully using the trailer only required them taking one trip all they had to do now was take the rest of the furniture down to the Salvation Army and the apartment would belong to the next tenant.

Once everything was in the loft Kate decided to make her way through sorting out all her clothes and shoes she had already taken nearly half of his wardrobe before she had moved in so there wasn't allot that needed to be placed in. First they had moved Kates bureau into the spare room than Castle insisted on setting up their office while she went through her mountain high collection of heels and clothes he did however insist on helping her with her box of lingerie saying that their was just far to much lace in that box to be legal she just rolled her eyes and said that if that was the case she better replace them with grannie panties, resulting in him constantly reassuring her that he was wrong, after that he finally made his way back to the office to set up her desk. He decided to move the lounge that was facing towards the bedroom and move that to the opposite side, so that Kate's desk faced their bedroom.

It didn't take Kate to long to sort out all her things and by the time she was finished castle was just finishing up plugging in her computer. "Hey babe, ready for your surprise?". He asked pulling her in for a brief hug kissing her on the lips slowly.

"Hmm yeah as long as it isnt gross" she eyed him thinking back to his last surprise she was positive she was still finding whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles in places whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles should not be.

"I promise it most definitely isn't gross, plus me eating whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles off of you isn't disgusting what so over in fact it was rather delicious" he whispered hotly into her ear nibbling on her earlobe.

She couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, "mm still sticky from that though" she mumbled "lucky I love you Rick, now where's my surprise".

He loved how they could go from a joking matter to heart felt than joking within seconds he was a lucky man that's for sure. "Ah follow me dear detective!" She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle he looked so excited living with the Castles was definitely going to be interesting but there's no other place she would want to be.

"Wow Rick it's so beautiful up here how come we haven't been up before" Kate asked in awe looking around at the fairy light lit garden rooftop, everything was perfect he had set up a small area near the garden a little picnic for two. Her heart melted for this kind, kind man her man god she loved him, this, them she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his waist leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw "this is perfect" she whispered against his lips as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

He pulled her closer so her head was resting against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head inhaling her scent that was uniquely Kate, his Kate "mm, was waiting for the perfect moment and it just felt right you know?" He kissed the top of her head "come on, we have the whole roof top to ourselves bought it with the loft". He linked their hands together as they made their way to the floor covered in blankets with a mountain of throw pillows. He pulled them both down onto the blanket Kate leaned in to his side her hand resting on his thigh. "This is so beautiful, Rick" she breathed in his scent kissing his shoulder "thank you for this".

He squeezed her side "anything for you babe, anything" he said his voice filled with so much love, determination it caused her heart to flutter and tears prickle the back of her eyes.

"Aren't I the one that calls you babe?" She said jokingly, "isn't your word honey?" She eyed him off trying to sound stern but failing miserably when her mouth broke out into the biggest smile. He lightly nudged her shoulder before leaning over to grab the bottle of red wine one of her favourites she noticed smiling even brighter. He poured them both a glass, both having a sip before placing their drinks to the side of them.  
"I'm so happy you're here now Kate, that we're here now like this" he whispered into the nights air.

She lightly squeezed his thigh "me too Rick, thank you for always pushing me babe honestly it's one of the things I love most about you, you're heart how big it is your the kindest person I have ever met and I'm honoured to call you mine" she leaned over to kiss him slowly on the lips holding the tip of his chin. "I love you" she whispered against his lips.

His hands came up to hold her head softly carding his fingers through her soft curls "mm love you too" he murmured between soft kisses.

After they had snacked on the picnic food castle had set up for them they decided to lay down on the blankets Kate resting her head on his upper arm while he pulls her up against his side "it's so beautiful up here I could just stay up here forever" she whispered into his chest kissing the side of his shoulder before looking up in to the stars again he gently squeezed her upper arm in response.

They got to talking more about family, their future and just little jokes pointed at each other Kate noticed later that castle was absent mindedly moving his hand softly over the flat of her stomach, "have you ever thought of having anymore kids" Kate's question surprised Castle he realised what he was unintentionally doing with his hand against her toned stomach, he chose not to stop he didn't want to give Kate the wrong impression they haven't entirely approached this topic so far in the relationship however they have given each other subtle hints every now and then but there's no time like the present to talk it all out.

"Uh, yeah I mean I always wondered what it would be like for Alexis if she had grown up with a younger brother or sister. But than Meredith wasn't that set on having kids even when she was pregnant with Alexis and than when she cheated on me with her producer, even when I was with Gina it wasn't really love I just felt like Alexis needed another mother figure besides my mother, and at the time I admit I thought I was in love with Gina but I wasn't I can say that now because I now know what love is. I mean what I'm trying to say is yeah I've always wanted more children maybe even two more but I never met anyone until you where I wanted that future a future filled with dirty diapers, first words, chuck up, bottles at two o'clock in the morning a future that I only see myself with you in it if you want that, that is..."

Kate blinked rapidly to fight back the tears, they had spoken about Castles past wives before after Meredith had visited and tried to get inside Kate's head she couldn't understand how a mother could have given up her child but she was so very grateful that she had at the same time because she hates to imagine what would have happened to Alexis if she had gone with Meredith. "I..."

"Kate... If you uh if you... Don't want children I... I understand I just want to spend my life with you. So if... If..."

She pressed her index finger against his lips to stop him from talking "Rick shh." He hummed against her finger and she raised her eyebrows giving him the look, which shut him up instantly. "What I was going to say is that I... For a long time always just assumed that I wouldn't find the one, so I just threw out the possibility of having children but if I'm being honest with myself I do god I do want children of my own some day and let's face it I'm not getting any younger and I honestly have been thinking about it a lot lately and there's no other man I would want to have babies with than you Rick. The way you are with Alexis how you have the biggest heart any one can have you are an amazing father and there no one that could come even close to be such a good father like you."

He pulled her in for a long hard kiss trying to process everything Kate had just confessed he hadn't imagined his little picnic dinner would have turned into a conversation about them having children together. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Kate?" He murmured against her lips.

She couldn't contain her smile carding her hands through his hair, placing small open kisses along his jaw line reaching up to his ear outlining the shell with the tip of her tongue before hotly whispering into his ear "I want to make little castle babies with you Rick".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Castle ;(

A/N: sorry for the long update guys crazy busy let me know what you think

chapter four

It had been one month since Kate had moved into the loft they had both had hectic schedules Kate and the boys dealing with a double homicide, that was taking the toll on all of them and with Castle locked in his office for majority of the last four weeks finishing up his latest novel Heat Burn Kate hadn't had him around the precinct to support her. However she was just grateful that Gates had let them off about their relationship which surprised both of them.

Castle had finally finished off his novel he had to just quickly type his dedication and then he could finally send it in to Gina, he was sitting in his office it was a Friday night and Kate was still stuck at the precinct it was nearing 8pm so he decided to give her a call to see what time she would be home. It still would shock him at times that she was living here with him he has never been happier than he is now even if they have barely seen each other and most of the time the only interaction they have is when Kate comes home from the precinct to find Castle already in bed, he understood though this case was a big one and Gates had the mayor down her throat which meant Gates was pushing Kate and the boys until they solved it. Picking up the phone he pressed number 1 on his speed dial.

KBKBKBBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

"Detective Beckett" Gates called from her office Kate's head popped up from her desk as she made eye contact with the boys she took a deep breath before standing up pushing her shoulders back and making her way to her Captains office, walking in to her office she took a seat as Gates placed a piece of paper back down on her desk.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you and your team for wrapping up this case, I know it was a strenuous one but as always you guys pulled through and solved it as a thank you from myself and the mayor I'm giving you and your team the weekend off."

Kate didn't know what to say she was shocked by the thoughtfulness of her Captain and there was no chance she was going to say no to a weekend off to spend with Castle she can't remember the last time they've really had anytime to themselves in the last month she couldn't wait to get home! "Thank you sir, I'll just get the last bit of paper work done"

Gates gave her a small smile, "also it's come to my attention that Mr Castle has not been in, in a while is everything okay?" Gates concern is very unusual and Kate can't help but feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Uh he's uh been working hard on his next novel stuck in his office" she informed her.

"Well as crazy as it seems it's a tad weird and quiet without him around, but don't tell him that" she said straightening up.

She smiled standing up "don't worry won't want to give him an either bigger ego, also Sir I appreciate you not kicking Castle out after..." She let her sentence trail off.

Gates nodded, "just remember no PDA in the precinct! And besides according to everyone around here it's been a long time coming. Now enjoy your weekend detective"

"Thank you sir you too".  
Once Kate settled back in to her chair the boys both turn simultaneously to look over at her.  
"Yo what was that about Becks?" Espo called

"Uh Gates just wanted to say thanks and that once the paper work is done we don't have to come back til Monday."

Both Boys gave each other a high five and turned back to their paper work Kate just shook her head and laughed getting back to her paper work.

Ten minutes later she was interrupted by the vibrating noise of her cell picking it up from her desk she couldn't help but smile getting up and walking to one of the empty rooms she closed the door behind her before answering her cell "hey"

"Hmm, hey sexy"

She could hear the smugness in his voice she couldn't help but roll her eyes "really? Castle... Your so lame"

She heard him gasp "detective you wound me! Anyway just thought I would see if you guys finished up that case yet?"

"Someone bored?..."

"Absolutely, plus I haven't seen you properly in forever!"

She let out a small chuckle "Castle I live with you now you goof! But I guess I kinda miss you too, I'll be home in half an hour we finished up the case just doing last bit of paper work, how's the dedication coming along?"

"Finally! Knew you guys would find the son of a bitch, did I tell you lately how proud I am of you? And about that dedication so not telling you what it is you need to wait and see..."

"Thanks babe, huh fine I'm sure I can get you to tell me... Anyway Gates gave me and the boys the weekend off"

"Does that mean your all mine?!"

She had to pull the phone away from her ear he screeched so loud, "no I think that means you're all mine" she whispered into the phone deductively.

"Kaaatteeee," he whined "you know what your bedroom voice does to me come home already!"

"I'll be home soon you big baby, did you want me to pick up anything for dinner?"

"Uh Chinese? Sound good"

"Sounds perfect, alright I'll be home in about an hour than we have the whole weekend"

"Okay can't wait, I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

KBKBKNKNKNNKNKNKNKN

She walked into the loft the fire was going which helped take the cool away from her bones she couldn't see Castle anywhere she quickly placed her gun and badge into the safe that they keep in the coat closet, chucked her coat off and slipped out of her heels sighing when her bare feet touch the rug, making her way to the kitchen to place the Chinese take out on the bench, scrunching her face she turned towards their office making her way over, leaning against the door frame, she couldn't help but smile he had fallen asleep at his desk he looked adorable, making her way over she moved his laptop over and sat down in front of him on the desk placing her feet on either side of his chair she began trying to wake him up.

"Castle"

"Hmm, Kate come back to bed..."

Letting out a small laugh at the way he is when he is half asleep, "babe, you fell asleep" she lightly nudged his shoulder to alert him.

"Hmm, whatsa the time?" He yawned stretching Kate couldn't help but avert her eyes to where the small edge of skin appeared regretting it straight away when she looked up to the smug look on his face "hey"

"Hey sleepy, how long you been asleep?"

"Hmm not long, did you just get home?" He moved his arms to wrap around her waist pulling her until she fell into his lap pulling her in for a quick kiss, and squeezing her tighter when she leaned against his shoulder

"Yeah just got home, finish everything for Heat Burn?"

"Yep all done hopefully Blackpawn accept the small changes and I'm all yours for the next few months no interruptions".

She leaned in to kiss the underside of his jaw "hmm like the sound of that, precinct pretty boring without you and if you tell anyone I said that..." Choosing not to end that sentence in order to make a point. "Now come on dinners ready, and I hear a bubble bath calling my name".

She patted him on the chest before scooting out of his lap quickly making her way to the kitchen while Castle tried to grab her around the waist chasing after her to the kitchen, to his advantage she was trapped when she made it to the kitchen trapping her between his body and the kitchen bench with his hands. "Castle dinner..."

"Hmm I just missed you" he whispered into the shell of the ear she turned around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too but I tell you what if you let us eat dinner there might just be room for two in the bath, plus we have the whole weekend kay?"

He let out a feral groan at the picture of her skin glistening underneath sultry bubbles "deal!" He didn't even think twice which made her laugh spinningback around she pulled out their dinner passing it to him to heat up.

KBKNKNKNKNLNKNKBKBK

They decided to eat on the lounge the heat of the fire keeping them both warm "So how was work?" Castle opted for small talk to pass the time while they ate Kate snuggled into Castles side.

"Hmm, good kicked the son of a bitches ass he thought he could hit on me and slide out of murder charges" she felt him stiffen next to her when she had mentioned that the killer hit on her. She squeezed the top of his knee, "babe don't worry okay, nothing dicks like them say affect me okay?"

Pulling her closer he nodded as he swallowed a dumpling "I know, it's just... I hate it when dropkicks say stuff like that to you belittle you. Like your some kind of object and they have access too.. I'm sorry it's stupid I sound..."

"Like a boyfriend?... Rick it's fine but you need to remember that they have nothing on you okay? I'm yours and your mine that's all I love you and I come home with you at the end of the day, you're the only man I want and I love you,remember that okay?"

"Okay I love you too, come on let's get that bath on the roll."

After their bath together they both gave in to sleep Kate's legs tangled through Castles as she slept resting her head on the slow rise of his chest.

KBKBKBKNKNMKBKN

Kate woke to the movement of his fingers softly mapping out the lines and rigids of her spine, opening her eyes she couldn't help but smile she loved waking up to this and had missed this in the last month where they could just lay in bed all day, wake up whenever they want. She felt too placid to move so she decided to lay there and just listen to the soft sound of his voice.

He continued to lightly run his fingertips along her naked back she nearly fell into slumber until she heard his soft voice, she needed to hear this he sounded so serious. "You're so beautiful Kate, sometimes I thank my lucky stars for you choosing me and god you want to have babies with me!" The last words came out in a whisper he sounded so surprised and she did all she could to fight away the tears prickling the back of her eyes.

She turned around pulling his face in between her hands, capturing his lips in a soft sensual longing kiss, when she pulled back she ran her nose over his her breath hitched when she felt the pad of his thumb wipe under her eye. "Kate...?" His voice was soft, cautious.

She squeezed her eyes closed trying to force the tears to stop, "Kate, honey what's wrong?"

Shaking her head she bit down on the bottom of her lip "nothing, this... you... everything, is perfect god you sweet, sweet man I love you so much!" She claimed his lips again this time more urgent, needy he pulled up on top of him groaning into her mouth, ravishing along her neck before making passionate love to her.

KNKNKNKMKBKBKB

"Castle you we do not need five cans of whipped cream!" She exclaimed as they walked down one of then aisles.

"Ugh fine at least let me get two one for food the other for..." He whispered huskily into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Castle public!" But her scowling failed when she couldn't hide her smile.

They had decided after their very athletic morning to do a bit of food shopping as they haven't really had time to stock up lately, but suddenly Kate was beginning to regret letting Castle tag along he was nearly as bad as a little kid grabbing everything that seemed appealing which to Castle was pretty much everything.

"Alright next on the list..." They made their way through the grocery store Castle continually sneaking items into the trolley Kate keeping most of it, until they made it to the last aisle personal hygiene, Kate picked up her cherrie scented shampoo and conditioner, Castle needed some more shaving cream he also went to grab a packet of condoms only to be stopped by Kate's hand, " Kate?"

"I want to start trying Rick after what you said this morning I can't wait don't want to wait I want a baby now with you!"

He couldn't hide his smile pulling her into him by her waist " are you sure Kate?"

She reached up and scratch the small of his hair at the back of his neck, "absolutely I know it's not traditional having a child before a wedding but we're far from traditional Rick I uh... I mean as long as your ready?"

He nodded enthusiastically "god I'm so ready, how about you say we go and pay for these then get home and try and..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She smiled nodding before kissing him briefly "sounds amazing".

Thanks and let me know x:) again wasn't to sure on this chapterchapter


End file.
